


i'll stay here (as long as you follow)

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: the house arrest chronicles [1]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, season 3 but not canon compliant, stay at home order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Residents of Freeland are ordered to stay at home to curb the spread of Coronavirus. Anissa and Grace try not to go stir crazy.
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Series: the house arrest chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	i'll stay here (as long as you follow)

“Damn.” Anissa shook her head as she clicked off her screen. Grace carried over a bowl of popcorn and set it down on the table. 

“What’s wrong babe?”

“Just finished catching up on the news. They said there’s a statewide stay-at-home order effective at midnight. Who knows when it’ll end.”

Grace slid down from where she was perched on the arm of the couch to scoot next to Anissa, rubbing their shoulders together as she cuddled closer. Anissa buried her head on Grace’s shoulder. Grace rubbed her arm up the length of Anissa’s shoulder and kissed her forehead.

“You’re a premed student, Nissa. You know the stay at home order is just to keep us safe.”

Anissa sighed, her voice coming out muffled from inside Grace’s shoulder. “I know, I know. I wish I could blame this all on the Cheeto in chief and his trash ass cabinet but the sad truth is that there is no one to blame. This was inevitable.”

“Yeah, it was. But the government’s incompetence isn’t helping though,” Grace hedged. Anissa snorted. “Well it’s not! But anyway. So...how are we going to spend the next indefinite period of time being stuck in the apartment? You know, besides the obvious.”

Anissa raises her head up and narrows her eyes at Grace playfully. Grace returns the look and raises an eyebrow, waiting.

“I cannot believe you used a mandated quarantine as a lead in for sex.”

“It’s only quarantine if you've tested positive, and last your Uncle Gambi checked we have not.”

Anissa smiles and Grace laughs. She twines their fingers together and rubs her thumb along Anissa’s soft skin. “And I have newly acquired super strength, so don’t even try the ‘you couldn’t handle it' angle, baby.”

“Whoa, wait a minute,” Anissa leans back. “Who even said that your new strength level matches mine?”

Grace must have channeled energy from the leopard or something, because her responding grin was truly feline like.

“Only one way to find out.”


End file.
